


Her Hero

by THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Goodbyes, Sad, it's just really depressing folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP/pseuds/THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP
Summary: In the season 1 finale, Hope called Josie instead of Alaric to say goodbye before jumping into Malivore.





	Her Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I would say enjoy, but let's be real this isn't a fun read. It's sad and you might cry but that's why you clicked on this fic, so enjoy the pain I guess.

As Hope looked into the bubbling goo pit that was Malivore, she realized what she had to do. She wasn’t sure how much time she had, so she quickly snapped Landon’s neck (while hugging him, as friends do after they save each other’s lives). As he fell to the ground, she dialed the first person that came to mind—her girlfriend, Josie.

That’s what people do in movies, right? When the hero is about to sacrifice themselves, they call their girl to say goodbye. And Josie was her girl. 

The phone kept ringing, making Hope nervous.

What if Triad was still in charge? What if Alaric didn’t get Josie her blood in time? 

What if Josie was dead?

Here she was, a hero calling a girl who may never answer while trying to delay the inevitable action she must perform. As much as she hated herself for not staying to make sure Josie got her blood in time to save her, she hated herself more for not wanting to sacrifice her life for a world without Josie in it.

Hope hesitated. What a hero she is, not wanting to save the world if the girl she loved was dead. 

Tears were running down her cheeks by the time Josie answered the phone.

“Hope? Are you okay? Did you save Landon?”

Hope sighed in relief and wiped away her tears.

“Yeah. Landon is fine,” she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking as more tears came. 

“Then why do you sound sad?” she paused. “And when are you coming back? Rafael is stuck as a wolf until you return.”

“I’m not coming back, Jojo. Malivore was unlocked. Clarke threw the last artifact into the pit. I’m calling to say goodbye.”

“I don’t understand. You come back and we’ll figure it out like we always do,” Josie said frantically.

“I can’t. Not this time. Malivore was made from vampire, witch, and werewolf blood. If I jump into the pit, I can stop it from rising. Only a tribrid can. Only I can.”

Hope wasn’t sure what she expected Josie to say. In the movies, the girl cries and begs the hero to reconsider. To find another way. But this wasn’t a movie.

There was just silence. Then she heard a soft sob come from the other end.

“Isn’t this the part where you tell me that we’ll find another way?” Hope said and paused, waiting for a response. Only more sobs came. “Isn’t this the part where you tell me you love me?”

“You already know I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible, but right now I hate you. I hate you for deciding to leave me. I hate you because we both know this is the only way and you can’t be talked out of it. I hate you because I don’t want to forget you. I hate you, Hope Mikaelson, for the same reasons I love you—because you’re stubborn and strong and good,” she paused to wipe the tears away. “When I said ‘it’s hero time’ this isn’t what I meant.”

They both laughed at that—a harsh, choked laugh through the tears. The laugh just made Josie start crying harder.

“I want to remember you,” Josie whispered.

“I want to be remembered, but if I have to die, I’m glad you won’t remember it. That kind of pain doesn’t just go away. Just promise me you’ll wear the necklace I gave you—the one that makes quiet things heard. Write it down so you remember.”

Hope could hear the sound of pen gliding on paper. Josie didn’t need super hearing to notice that Hope was crying harder now. 

“What about your school records? Your room? You won’t be completely erased, if that makes you feel better.”

Hope imagined Alaric finding the notes he made about her. He would be so confused as to why he had a student, who he apparently loved like a daughter, that he didn’t remember. She imagined Josie going into her room or seeing the pictures of them together on her phone. She would be a sort of legend. A mysterious disappearing girl. A girl that was a tribrid and daughter of a Mikaelson, who nobody remembers even existing. 

“It does, Jojo. It does.”

She closed her eyes, bringing the image of Josie’s face to her mind. God, she loved this girl. The pit stirred and a face began to form in the mud, disrupting her thoughts. 

“I have to go now,” Hope said, her voice strangely calm. “I love you, Josie.”

Hope struggled to find something else to say. But what are you supposed to say to the person you love before you die, except that you love them? What are you supposed to say when they won’t even remember what you say?

“I love you, too,” Josie said, her voice cracking. 

After a moment of neither talking, Hope walked to the edge of the pit, phone still in her hand. 

“I’m going to jump now, Josie. Count to five and you’ll be fine. This will all be over by the time you reach five. All of this pain will be gone,” she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Josie let out another sob. She didn’t want it to be over. She wanted to remember Hope. To properly mourn her. 

“Okay,” was all she could say and she started counting in her head.

One. More tears streamed down Josie’s cheeks, falling onto her shirt.

Two. She heard a rustle from the other end of the phone and knew Hope was getting in position to jump.

Three. Josie’s heart thumped loudly and she put her arms around herself.

Four. Josie inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, bracing for whatever came next.

Five. She opened her eyes slowly. Her hands reached up to her face and she could tell she had been crying, but didn’t know why. Her phone sat beside her, still in a call with someone named Hope.

“Hello?” she called into the phone.

There was no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> There is so little Hosie content that I just had to make this, sorry. I had this idea since the finale aired but it took some time for me to get around to writing it. Comment if you liked it because I need VALIDATION. Also my tumblr is thottcherry.


End file.
